Behind the Scenes: A hunger games story
by Of Darkness and of Light
Summary: This is behind the scenes of the 125th Hunger Games.


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongPresident Roman's Palace: 2 Days Before the Games/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"President Roman wasn't one to tolerate dilly dallying or any sort of slack especially with the case of Delores Vivica, but her docile mind made her easy to manipulate and that was a tool he always had room for. As of the moment the President was sitting in his well furnished silver office, waiting for all the heads of the Quarter Quell departments showed up for the debriefing meeting he had planned. The Games always had at least one screw up each year resulting in the 'unfortunate' demise of a member of his staff. emI wonder which one of them will screw up first?/em he mused, contemplating on which of the baffoons that were appointed would make the gravest mistake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This particular Hunger Games is definitely a political message to the Districts and any error would be fatal to the person who executed the mistake. The Districts were split about finally giving up their battle or trying to spring back again. In the original Quarter Quell box the twist was supposed to be sending in teams of 6 per district to fight for Victorship, but his head gamemaker Elmont Finchsky advised not to encourage the districts teaming up to take down other districts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Speaking of Elmont, he arrived through the door seconds later. Elmont Finchsky was a particular man who was always trying to impress others; the only reason he was chosen as head gamemaker was because he cared so much about impressing others that he always knew what everyone else wanted. "I apologize President Roman," the nasally voice tried to deliver calmly "but I had to make sure Theopolis was set to take over my duties during this meeting." Elmont might have been able to pull that speel of his off if the sheets of sweat weren't pouring down his forehead. "All is good," Roman lied slickly and gestured with his head to the chair. They waited in silence for the other three Quarter Quell heads, Delores Vivica, Gavart Keen, and Lydia Wents, to finally show up. Within minutes all three of them at their own time came frazzled through the door with a thousand apologies./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I have asked you here today to inform, as of the Games comissioning, the 5 most important people in Panem what we will be commensing in 2 days time," Roman places his hands on the desk and stood up "A warning to all of you. Should anything happen that wouldn't make the Capital look completely in charge, all of you will die." His voice got gentler "Look out for each other, this is your family for the next few weeks. Gavart, you shall start with the Agenda you have nationally published." Gavart stood up and explained "The reapings this year will happen as is tradition, embut/em " his voice gradually raised in pitch and speed "We will be having short interviews with family describing tributes! What we're going for is a bigger audience participation! We need the Districts to think we care, so if the Capitalites become more attatched to their tributes-" "the Districts will know we care more!" Delores finishes with him just as estatic "Brilliant!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"President Roman shot a glare at both of them and sneered "Dearest gamemakers, let's have curtousy and stronglet/strong strongeach other finish. /strong" He sat back in his seat and put on a strained smile "Continue, Gavart." Gavart certainily took no time to waste and immediately jumped back in "Next we're going with the theme of the Quell and all the tributes will be in district themed wedding clothes for the Chariot rides!" Roman shot another look at Delores who could hardly contain At the very least we know the rest of the empty minded Capitalites will love it./em "the Interviews will remain traditional, and the Victor's ceremony will match the Game's color of gold this year," Gavart finishes, searching the President's eyes for approval or praise./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Elmont, continue with the Arena, tell us your progress." Gavart wilts at the quick dismissal and hands the center stage to Elmont. "This year the Arena will be in a constant state of evolution, this year we will have the Arena divided into four quarters for each season! the season will change and get worse and better through out the day, so each quarter has it's deadly 3 hours,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Elmont had tried to get this idea into the arena for years, but because they feared the tributes would die off too quickly in winter, it was normally dismissed. As head gamemaker this year, Elmont took oppertunity with two hands and proclaimed his idea the official arena theme./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What will the geographical features be, woods, deserts?" President Roman asks, genuinely interested in this idea for it had the potential to become a crowd favorite. "We are thinking fields of grain and some hills for the summer quadrent, rolling hills and plateaus for the spring quadrent, woods and springs for the winter quadrent, and montains for the fall quadrent, but we can put a desert somewhere!" he once again nervously delivered. "Enough Elmont," Roman wiped his face, he couldn't stand that man's begging./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Delores." She sprung out of her chair and praced to the center of President Roman's floor and, much like her outfit, over the toply exaggerated "SO, we are planning to have Caesar and I deliver commentary on each of the tributes during their reapings to point out if we think their odds are, following we will also plan our commentary to, as always, watch the Chariot rides and narrate the Hunger Games. The Interviews are something Caesar totally has down, so that's nothing to fret about! Oh! and we're doing our very best to set gold as a trend throughout the Capital for support of the Games. " Delores high fived Gavart and sat down. "Nothing too special, then?" Roman asked, his eyes fixed on her "Um I mean, we're going to make this the best Games ever, perfection remember?" Delores's bronzed skin turned three shades paler that moment and she slumped down in her chair. "Yes, perfection," he agrees with her. "Lydia!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lydia simply stood up from the chair she was in, looking the most normal with her natural chocolate skin and brown eyes, and informed "The security around Panem for the Games has gotten tighter and loser at the same time. We're encouraging the citizens of Panem to settle down and not try to start anything violent, other than the Careers training for the games. We've given gifts of money to families and newlyweds and have several propagandra filled commercials showing the Capital promoting dedication, love, and honor to one's country as the morals of Panem. Some of the roudier districts have needed special attention to with more peacekeepers, but the worst that's happened is a man refused to work for us," she shrugs and sits down. "We've conquered the Districts again, this year's Game will just cement it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Roman grinned, showing his youth at the moment "Pay attention everyone, because Lydia's speech was honest perfection, raise your standards and meet her's or..." he laughed "Or I might get a little angry and send you for a permanent time out." Everyone froze and the silence in the room became deafening, something that annoyed Roman "You're all dismissed, except Delores." Delores was near fainting at this point and she wobbly walked towards the desk. "Yes sir?" "Ah Delores, you recently turned in the list of tributes..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHey guys,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongso I've been getting a lot of tributes without much detail on their personality. This suprises me because I put Appearance and Personality under the "a lot of detail" section. I've updated my list and the District 2 male has been taken by Kronos Pager as well as the District 1 male who's spot's been filled by Luminous Crystalline. I would like some rougher careers and I haven't gotten any lower district tributes at all!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongTrivia Question:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongWhat's the keyword for my form? (hint read the rules!)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongLove,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJulyette/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongP.S. My next update will be the District 1 Reapings, so I'd appreciate a District 1 Female tribute!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongForm is on my profile./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"The 100th Hunger Games: 5 Days Before the First Reaping./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Today was the day! I was almost shaking with excitement at the thought that I, Delores Vivica of only twenty years of age, was going to manage the press of this year's Hunger Games! And to think my tutor Mr. Farston said I wouldn't amount to anything. As I finished straightening the taffeta collar to my elaborate pink getup, my dorm mate Cassiopeia threw open the door; both hands grasping the sides of the ebony door frame. "The President is here!" she squealed, her bright face flushed with excitement and radiating a giddy aura. "and he wants to see you!" Nowem this /emI wasn't expecting, but a visit from the President was always something I could rub in Emelica's purple tinted face. I walked out of my room with a rather pleased look on my face and had to force myself to slow down my pace to the parlor. This was my first time seeing the young President face to face. Of course I'd seen him on the television, but I wonder if he was as handsome as he was said to be./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I rounded the corner to the parlor and my first thought was "Ohhh golly." I mentally chanted to keep my composure and meet President Roman with a smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Miss Vivica, I presume," he greets with a confident half smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yep, he's SO meeting those expectations./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As soon as we were both seated on my nicest striped silk couch he shifted towards me and asked "My darling, I know you are young, but do you remember the 75th Hunger Games? Or the 3rd quarter quell if you will." I was busy melting into his dark brown eyes but managed to hear the question enough the answer. "Oh yes, the Victor's Arena! That was a wonderful games, but so uncontrolled." I thought back to 7th grade when we watch the 75th Games after exams. The rebelling victors were all killed one by one- all courtesy of the gamemakers. The president pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled a deep breath "Ah, so you must understand my concern," he put his hands on each knee and locked eyes with me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The plans and endorsement for this Quarter Quell must go without a hitch, Miss Vivica." He took my left hand into his and continued "The state of the country of Panem is beautiful right now, much like yourself. For years it was weak and painful to those trying to bring it back to its former glory-" as he was speaking he started to squeeze my hand to the point of immense pain. I tried to pull my hand away but his hands were as locked as money in a safe. That is to say, tight. "As all honorable causes do, we triumphed in crushing any drop of rebellion. Unfortunately, all good things come with a cost," he said this with an edge to his voice and released my hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What was the cost?" I asked, cradling my hand in my lap, honestly curious to what could be the consequence of the Capitol regaining power./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We only controlled the districts out of fear, and as wise grandfather once told me "The only thing stronger than fear is hope," his normally seductive voice was now pointed. He must have realized this because he preceded this statement by standing up and flashing me a very political smile. "Now, after this conversation, I trust that you'll help keep the trouble down for me, won't you?" The weight and immense danger of this conversation suddenly hit me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Y- yes sir. I promise, there will not be a peep of trouble during these Games. I will make sure all the fine details are perfect," I assured. He took a crisp manila folder out of the briefcase that I didn't even notice was behind the lounge. "These are the pre-selected tributes. Make sure Caesar knows gets a brief," he instructed me before turning for the front door and halting abruptly. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face "I almost forgot." I stiffened as he bent down and kissed my hand. "Echantée, Miss Vivica."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A chill went down my spine and I knew, this man, who's as beautiful as lightning, is also as deadly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strong3 Days Later/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I hadn't slept in three days and my rump was still planted on the silk striped couch in the parlor. Any of my party friends in the Capitol would have called it quits by now, but the risks of quitting were now like red lights blinking in my eyes or more realistically, blinking at my throat. I continued to make sure every tribute that had been selected had their information down perfectly, just like I promised. My quest to search for the fine details about each tribute was getting to the point that I could describe each tribute and their mother, which is ironic since I can't describe my own mother anymore. At least not this week; she'd gotten into the new cat eyes trend that'd been spreading around. Oh golly, I'm getting distracted. Maybe a break would be useful; after all, I can't do my best work when my mind keeps wandering./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I stood up and the fuzzy feeling of pins and needles spread through me as I walked to the Aquarium room. I was so proud of that room, from the walls of water to the purple scaled arm chair. It was my own trend starting design that got me known around the Capital. As soon as I opened the submarine door, I made a beeline to the wine cooler. My only thought was getting a sip and poured a good full glass. My haunting thoughts of the past few days were coming back to me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly out of the blue a light knock echoed through my home./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My wine glass slipped from my hand. The mere thought of him sent a bolt of fear down my spine. And the simple fear of him finding out I wasn't finished sent a bolt of adrenaline to my feet. I shuffled to the door in my platform high-high heels and stopped at the entrance. After quickly combing through my hair with my silky satin gloved hands, I opened the door with a synthetic smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why, look at you, you're a doll!" Caesar gushes and my heart skips a beat in relief that my teetering life was still in balance. A genuine blush comes to my face and I beam in happiness to see my co-worker. "Why Caesar, shouldn't you be working with Brisson on the dialogue you'll be doing for The Reapings?" He laughed, rather over the top if you asked me, and swatted the air "Oh those things? I just wing it. May I come in?" "Of course," I answer politely and lead him to the parlor where the profiles of the selected tributes were. I noticed that he'd already undergone dying his hair gold for this year's Interviews./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Caesar noticed me admiring his coiffeur and was delighted that I took notice. "Isn't it lovely? I had this year be gold like the wedding rings the winners will receive." "It's too die for," I flattered and like passively giggle "I hope this doesn't spark a competition between us, but I'm going to dye my locks gold and the irises of my eyes," I brag to him. "Oh just shut up before I go pigment my skin too!" he jokes, getting the corners of my mouth to lift once again this morning./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I came here to see how our tributes are this year, after all we're going to allow 2 tributes to live this year," he informs me while checking his gold plated watch. "I hate to be rude, but I have to get to an appointment to get the cat eyes procedure and, thanks to you, also to ask for the gold irises, in the next 3 minutes."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I bent down and gathered the papers in an efficient fashion and was about to hand them off to Caesar, before noticing his hands were full. After returning to standing, I relooked at the white envelope and the room felt 20 degrees hotter. We exchanged items and I took the white envelope from his large wrinkly hands. It was fragrant with the smell of men's cologne. A cologne that's distinct and unforgettable when paired with the powerful man who wore it. This letter was from President Roman. "I hate to play messenger dear, but I have to scurry," Caesar apologized to me from over his shoulder "But I got to dash, doll!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once the sound of the front door shutting echoed through the dorm I opened the letter and fell to my knees./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emMy Dear Miss Delores Vivica,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emI'm sorry to have put you on the spot yesterday by coming to your fashionable loft, but I was backed into a corner of worry not knowing whose hands I put this job into. You are a truly capable person, with an intelligent enough mind to know when she must get the job done and I'm certain you will do splendidly./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emAfter all, you promised perfection./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emWith Love,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emYour President, Quentin Roman./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"If I could have dropped my wine glass again, I would have. My head felt dizzy and the pins and needles sensation returned to my body. After all, I promised perfection./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongSo the Quarter Quell twist is that two tributes (one boy, and one girl) will win the Hunger Games and marry to show that the Capital brings unity to the 12 Districts./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongThe form is on my profile as well as my rules. All tributes must be submited via PM or I'll refuse to even consider them./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongSo, I'm Julyette, it's nice to meet you, please review, and.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongWelcome to my 4th Quarter Quell/strong strongand may the odds be ever in your favor, darling./strong/p

 **Form is on my profile.**

The 100th Hunger Games: 5 Days Before the First Reaping.

Today was the day! I was almost shaking with excitement at the thought that I, Delores Vivica of only twenty years of age, was going to manage the press of this year's Hunger Games! And to think my tutor Mr. Farston said I wouldn't amount to anything. As I finished straightening the taffeta collar to my elaborate pink getup, my dorm mate Cassiopeia threw open the door; both hands grasping the sides of the ebony door frame. "The President is here!" she squealed, her bright face flushed with excitement and radiating a giddy aura. "and he wants to see you!" Now _this_ I wasn't expecting, but a visit from the President was always something I could rub in Emelica's purple tinted face. I walked out of my room with a rather pleased look on my face and had to force myself to slow down my pace to the parlor. This was my first time seeing the young President face to face. Of course I'd seen him on the television, but I wonder if he was as handsome as he was said to be.

I rounded the corner to the parlor and my first thought was "Ohhh golly." I mentally chanted to keep my composure and meet President Roman with a smile.

"Miss Vivica, I presume," he greets with a confident half smile.

Yep, he's SO meeting those expectations.

As soon as we were both seated on my nicest striped silk couch he shifted towards me and asked "My darling, I know you are young, but do you remember the 75th Hunger Games? Or the 3rd quarter quell if you will." I was busy melting into his dark brown eyes but managed to hear the question enough the answer. "Oh yes, the Victor's Arena! That was a wonderful games, but so uncontrolled." I thought back to 7th grade when we watch the 75th Games after exams. The rebelling victors were all killed one by one- all courtesy of the gamemakers. The president pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled a deep breath "Ah, so you must understand my concern," he put his hands on each knee and locked eyes with me.

"The plans and endorsement for this Quarter Quell must go without a hitch, Miss Vivica." He took my left hand into his and continued "The state of the country of Panem is beautiful right now, much like yourself. For years it was weak and painful to those trying to bring it back to its former glory-" as he was speaking he started to squeeze my hand to the point of immense pain. I tried to pull my hand away but his hands were as locked as money in a safe. That is to say, tight. "As all honorable causes do, we triumphed in crushing any drop of rebellion. Unfortunately, all good things come with a cost," he said this with an edge to his voice and released my hand.

"What was the cost?" I asked, cradling my hand in my lap, honestly curious to what could be the consequence of the Capitol regaining power.

"We only controlled the districts out of fear, and as wise grandfather once told me "The only thing stronger than fear is hope," his normally seductive voice was now pointed. He must have realized this because he preceded this statement by standing up and flashing me a very political smile. "Now, after this conversation, I trust that you'll help keep the trouble down for me, won't you?" The weight and immense danger of this conversation suddenly hit me.

"Y- yes sir. I promise, there will not be a peep of trouble during these Games. I will make sure all the fine details are perfect," I assured. He took a crisp manila folder out of the briefcase that I didn't even notice was behind the lounge. "These are the pre-selected tributes. Make sure Caesar knows gets a brief," he instructed me before turning for the front door and halting abruptly. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face "I almost forgot." I stiffened as he bent down and kissed my hand. "Echantée, Miss Vivica."

A chill went down my spine and I knew, this man, who's as beautiful as lightning, is also as deadly.

 **3 Days Later**

I hadn't slept in three days and my rump was still planted on the silk striped couch in the parlor. Any of my party friends in the Capitol would have called it quits by now, but the risks of quitting were now like red lights blinking in my eyes or more realistically, blinking at my throat. I continued to make sure every tribute that had been selected had their information down perfectly, just like I promised. My quest to search for the fine details about each tribute was getting to the point that I could describe each tribute and their mother, which is ironic since I can't describe my own mother anymore. At least not this week; she'd gotten into the new cat eyes trend that'd been spreading around. Oh golly, I'm getting distracted. Maybe a break would be useful; after all, I can't do my best work when my mind keeps wandering.

I stood up and the fuzzy feeling of pins and needles spread through me as I walked to the Aquarium room. I was so proud of that room, from the walls of water to the purple scaled arm chair. It was my own trend starting design that got me known around the Capital. As soon as I opened the submarine door, I made a beeline to the wine cooler. My only thought was getting a sip and poured a good full glass. My haunting thoughts of the past few days were coming back to me.

Suddenly out of the blue a light knock echoed through my home.

My wine glass slipped from my hand. The mere thought of him sent a bolt of fear down my spine. And the simple fear of him finding out I wasn't finished sent a bolt of adrenaline to my feet. I shuffled to the door in my platform high-high heels and stopped at the entrance. After quickly combing through my hair with my silky satin gloved hands, I opened the door with a synthetic smile.

"Why, look at you, you're a doll!" Caesar gushes and my heart skips a beat in relief that my teetering life was still in balance. A genuine blush comes to my face and I beam in happiness to see my co-worker. "Why Caesar, shouldn't you be working with Brisson on the dialogue you'll be doing for The Reapings?" He laughed, rather over the top if you asked me, and swatted the air "Oh those things? I just wing it. May I come in?" "Of course," I answer politely and lead him to the parlor where the profiles of the selected tributes were. I noticed that he'd already undergone dying his hair gold for this year's Interviews.

Caesar noticed me admiring his coiffeur and was delighted that I took notice. "Isn't it lovely? I had this year be gold like the wedding rings the winners will receive." "It's too die for," I flattered and like passively giggle "I hope this doesn't spark a competition between us, but I'm going to dye my locks gold and the irises of my eyes," I brag to him. "Oh just shut up before I go pigment my skin too!" he jokes, getting the corners of my mouth to lift once again this morning.

"I came here to see how our tributes are this year, after all we're going to allow 2 tributes to live this year," he informs me while checking his gold plated watch. "I hate to be rude, but I have to get to an appointment to get the cat eyes procedure and, thanks to you, also to ask for the gold irises, in the next 3 minutes."

I bent down and gathered the papers in an efficient fashion and was about to hand them off to Caesar, before noticing his hands were full. After returning to standing, I relooked at the white envelope and the room felt 20 degrees hotter. We exchanged items and I took the white envelope from his large wrinkly hands. It was fragrant with the smell of men's cologne. A cologne that's distinct and unforgettable when paired with the powerful man who wore it. This letter was from President Roman. "I hate to play messenger dear, but I have to scurry," Caesar apologized to me from over his shoulder "But I got to dash, doll!"

Once the sound of the front door shutting echoed through the dorm I opened the letter and fell to my knees.

 _My Dear Miss Delores Vivica,_

 _I'm sorry to have put you on the spot yesterday by coming to your fashionable loft, but I was backed into a corner of worry not knowing whose hands I put this job into. You are a truly capable person, with an intelligent enough mind to know when she must get the job done and I'm certain you will do splendidly._

 _After all, you promised perfection._

 _With Love,_

 _Your President, Quentin Roman._

If I could have dropped my wine glass again, I would have. My head felt dizzy and the pins and needles sensation returned to my body. After all, I promised perfection.

 **So the Quarter Quell twist is that two tributes (one boy, and one girl) will win the Hunger Games and marry to show that the Capital brings unity to the 12 Districts.**

 **The form is on my profile as well as my rules. All tributes must be submited via PM or I'll refuse to even consider them.**

 **So, I'm Julyette, it's nice to meet you, please review, and...**

 **Welcome to my 4th Quarter Quell** **and may the odds be ever in your favor, darling.**

 **Form is on my profile.**

The 100th Hunger Games: 5 Days Before the First Reaping.

Today was the day! I was almost shaking with excitement at the thought that I, Delores Vivica of only twenty years of age, was going to manage the press of this year's Hunger Games! And to think my tutor Mr. Farston said I wouldn't amount to anything. As I finished straightening the taffeta collar to my elaborate pink getup, my dorm mate Cassiopeia threw open the door; both hands grasping the sides of the ebony door frame. "The President is here!" she squealed, her bright face flushed with excitement and radiating a giddy aura. "and he wants to see you!" Now _this_ I wasn't expecting, but a visit from the President was always something I could rub in Emelica's purple tinted face. I walked out of my room with a rather pleased look on my face and had to force myself to slow down my pace to the parlor. This was my first time seeing the young President face to face. Of course I'd seen him on the television, but I wonder if he was as handsome as he was said to be.

I rounded the corner to the parlor and my first thought was "Ohhh golly." I mentally chanted to keep my composure and meet President Roman with a smile.

"Miss Vivica, I presume," he greets with a confident half smile.

Yep, he's SO meeting those expectations.

As soon as we were both seated on my nicest striped silk couch he shifted towards me and asked "My darling, I know you are young, but do you remember the 75th Hunger Games? Or the 3rd quarter quell if you will." I was busy melting into his dark brown eyes but managed to hear the question enough the answer. "Oh yes, the Victor's Arena! That was a wonderful games, but so uncontrolled." I thought back to 7th grade when we watch the 75th Games after exams. The rebelling victors were all killed one by one- all courtesy of the gamemakers. The president pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled a deep breath "Ah, so you must understand my concern," he put his hands on each knee and locked eyes with me.

"The plans and endorsement for this Quarter Quell must go without a hitch, Miss Vivica." He took my left hand into his and continued "The state of the country of Panem is beautiful right now, much like yourself. For years it was weak and painful to those trying to bring it back to its former glory-" as he was speaking he started to squeeze my hand to the point of immense pain. I tried to pull my hand away but his hands were as locked as money in a safe. That is to say, tight. "As all honorable causes do, we triumphed in crushing any drop of rebellion. Unfortunately, all good things come with a cost," he said this with an edge to his voice and released my hand.

"What was the cost?" I asked, cradling my hand in my lap, honestly curious to what could be the consequence of the Capitol regaining power.

"We only controlled the districts out of fear, and as wise grandfather once told me "The only thing stronger than fear is hope," his normally seductive voice was now pointed. He must have realized this because he preceded this statement by standing up and flashing me a very political smile. "Now, after this conversation, I trust that you'll help keep the trouble down for me, won't you?" The weight and immense danger of this conversation suddenly hit me.

"Y- yes sir. I promise, there will not be a peep of trouble during these Games. I will make sure all the fine details are perfect," I assured. He took a crisp manila folder out of the briefcase that I didn't even notice was behind the lounge. "These are the pre-selected tributes. Make sure Caesar knows gets a brief," he instructed me before turning for the front door and halting abruptly. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face "I almost forgot." I stiffened as he bent down and kissed my hand. "Echantée, Miss Vivica."

A chill went down my spine and I knew, this man, who's as beautiful as lightning, is also as deadly.

 **3 Days Later**

I hadn't slept in three days and my rump was still planted on the silk striped couch in the parlor. Any of my party friends in the Capitol would have called it quits by now, but the risks of quitting were now like red lights blinking in my eyes or more realistically, blinking at my throat. I continued to make sure every tribute that had been selected had their information down perfectly, just like I promised. My quest to search for the fine details about each tribute was getting to the point that I could describe each tribute and their mother, which is ironic since I can't describe my own mother anymore. At least not this week; she'd gotten into the new cat eyes trend that'd been spreading around. Oh golly, I'm getting distracted. Maybe a break would be useful; after all, I can't do my best work when my mind keeps wandering.

I stood up and the fuzzy feeling of pins and needles spread through me as I walked to the Aquarium room. I was so proud of that room, from the walls of water to the purple scaled arm chair. It was my own trend starting design that got me known around the Capital. As soon as I opened the submarine door, I made a beeline to the wine cooler. My only thought was getting a sip and poured a good full glass. My haunting thoughts of the past few days were coming back to me.

Suddenly out of the blue a light knock echoed through my home.

My wine glass slipped from my hand. The mere thought of him sent a bolt of fear down my spine. And the simple fear of him finding out I wasn't finished sent a bolt of adrenaline to my feet. I shuffled to the door in my platform high-high heels and stopped at the entrance. After quickly combing through my hair with my silky satin gloved hands, I opened the door with a synthetic smile.

"Why, look at you, you're a doll!" Caesar gushes and my heart skips a beat in relief that my teetering life was still in balance. A genuine blush comes to my face and I beam in happiness to see my co-worker. "Why Caesar, shouldn't you be working with Brisson on the dialogue you'll be doing for The Reapings?" He laughed, rather over the top if you asked me, and swatted the air "Oh those things? I just wing it. May I come in?" "Of course," I answer politely and lead him to the parlor where the profiles of the selected tributes were. I noticed that he'd already undergone dying his hair gold for this year's Interviews.

Caesar noticed me admiring his coiffeur and was delighted that I took notice. "Isn't it lovely? I had this year be gold like the wedding rings the winners will receive." "It's too die for," I flattered and like passively giggle "I hope this doesn't spark a competition between us, but I'm going to dye my locks gold and the irises of my eyes," I brag to him. "Oh just shut up before I go pigment my skin too!" he jokes, getting the corners of my mouth to lift once again this morning.

"I came here to see how our tributes are this year, after all we're going to allow 2 tributes to live this year," he informs me while checking his gold plated watch. "I hate to be rude, but I have to get to an appointment to get the cat eyes procedure and, thanks to you, also to ask for the gold irises, in the next 3 minutes."

I bent down and gathered the papers in an efficient fashion and was about to hand them off to Caesar, before noticing his hands were full. After returning to standing, I relooked at the white envelope and the room felt 20 degrees hotter. We exchanged items and I took the white envelope from his large wrinkly hands. It was fragrant with the smell of men's cologne. A cologne that's distinct and unforgettable when paired with the powerful man who wore it. This letter was from President Roman. "I hate to play messenger dear, but I have to scurry," Caesar apologized to me from over his shoulder "But I got to dash, doll!"

Once the sound of the front door shutting echoed through the dorm I opened the letter and fell to my knees.

 _My Dear Miss Delores Vivica,_

 _I'm sorry to have put you on the spot yesterday by coming to your fashionable loft, but I was backed into a corner of worry not knowing whose hands I put this job into. You are a truly capable person, with an intelligent enough mind to know when she must get the job done and I'm certain you will do splendidly._

 _After all, you promised perfection._

 _With Love,_

 _Your President, Quentin Roman._

If I could have dropped my wine glass again, I would have. My head felt dizzy and the pins and needles sensation returned to my body. After all, I promised perfection.

 **So the Quarter Quell twist is that two tributes (one boy, and one girl) will win the Hunger Games and marry to show that the Capital brings unity to the 12 Districts.**

 **The form is on my profile as well as my rules. All tributes must be submited via PM or I'll refuse to even consider them.**

 **So, I'm Julyette, it's nice to meet you, please review, and...**

 **Welcome to my 4th Quarter Quell** **and may the odds be ever in your favor, darling.**


End file.
